mycustomcharsorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Di Angelo
"My blood and soul for Gilneas!" Echo Nona Di Angelo ''is the youngest daughter of Gilneas Champion ''Malakai Di Angelo, ''she was born and raised in Duskhaven, Gilneas and considers herself the only true Gilnean left in her father's battalion. In year 49 she will have a half Troll son named ''Kava Biography Echo was born in year 25, Duskhaven to Malakai Di Angelo and Lorna Haydenson, she'd be born with light brown skin and amber eyes, her mother described as "Staring into bowls of honey". Echo was very close to her father and mother, but her mother just left one day without a trace and she always assumed Lorna just went up and left them. At age five, she witnessed her first worgen while on a journey with her father to Stormglen, her father fought back the Worgen attacking Stormglen but got bit in the process, Echo had to nurse her father back to health until her father turned into a Worgen a few days later, where she would be scared of him because of it. Shortly after her sixteenth birthday the Worgen would attack Gilneas city, The day of the worgen attack on Gilneas City, she fought alongside her father using an old musket she found and a old dusty Calvary sword (Which she still has to this day), Her father told her to run to the Caravans, where she got on one and left her father behind as the caravan she got on went towards Hillsbrad Foothills, she'd surprisingly make it safely but decided to leave by herself to Stormwind. When turning seventeen she took almost 14,000 Gilneans back to Gilneas, where she became their queen until Year 45 when the Ebon Blade dropped a gas where the undead came out of their graves and were invincible, she'd meet Valeta Belforte and Marlett Wolfborn, ''they'd join her to her journey to Gilneas, where they became her best Advisors. After shortly arriving to the main city, Undead attacked her people and she sent them to the main Cathedral where she barricaded a lot of the doors and had cannons set up, they'd be camped up at the Cathedral for almost 7 months until Valeta found her father hiding out in Keel Harbor, the reunion would be short though, due to them deciding to fight their way to Duskhaven. Echo was only eighteen when she was left alone again by Valeta and her father, she forced them to leave while she owned Dukshaven with ''Gwen Armstead, ''she picked a rose by the home she was born in, which strangely has not died yet, though always in her hair. Battle for Azeroth Echo will be part of the 117th Battalion heading to Zandalar with the Alliance, forcing her to leave her home she built with her Husband ''Tai'jin ''https://mycustomcharsorg.wikia.com/wiki/Tai%27jin and her son ''Kava, ''(Her husband being a troll and a high ranking Horde veteran) She'd shortly return to Duskhaven after serving the Alliance's needs in Zandalar, she'd learn her father invaded Eversong Forest in her absence. Trivia * Echo's death was forsaw by Go'gel Dreadmaw * Echo is considered a sign of beauty by the Gilneans * Her hatred for the Forsaken stems not only from Gilneas's fall but rather the Forsaken ''Felix Wolfborne